


True Love's Kiss

by KytCordell



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KytCordell/pseuds/KytCordell
Summary: Geralt of Rivia tires of Dijkstra's games and decides to fix this one the old fashioned way.





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Did Run Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922862) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> This is a comic I did for Astolat's fic "Never Did Run Smooth." I normally don't even do fan-anything, but her stuff sucked me in. My roommate sent me her stuff and at first I was like, "wtf is this." Then before I knew it, I was on the ship.
> 
> I really like this ship. [I have started writing for this ship. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421213) *-*
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Deviantart, add meh :D kytcordell.deviantart.com
> 
> \---
> 
> To Astolat: Hello. I love you.
> 
> \---
> 
> Thanks to my "beta" PeterPanComplex! (Beta is the word for editor, right?)


End file.
